


Bloody Knuckles and Lips

by c0cunt



Series: Four Seasons and Side Pieces [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, homophobic language at the end a little bit, just like all the fluff, there's a fistfight at the end too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean study for finals; the day before finals start should've been boring and easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Knuckles and Lips

 

   Final exams for their last year of high school were rapidly approaching, and Jean was a nervous wreck. Not only was he having a shitty time studying for finals, but he was so distracted...The only friend he'd managed to make in New York, and of course he was crushing so hard it was crazy Eren hadn't noticed yet. Which, to Jean, meant that maybe he didn't want to ruin their friendship? Or maybe Eren just didn't notice the way Jean was always adverting his eyes when Eren looked in his direction. While that thought gave Jean hope, he wasn't sure at all about anything, aside from knowing he had to kick his butt into high gear if he had any hope for getting good grades. Which meant studying a lot more, and Eren invited himself over daily to study as well.

 

   "Augh, fuck this shit!" Eren whined, as his head thunked against the table. Jean quirked an eyebrow in his direction, having just put peanut butter cookies into the oven (Eren's favorite cookie, he had learned), but not disagreeing with Eren's outburst. All of their teachers were assigning them hours of work and study packets, as if the other classes they had didn't exist, and both boys were slowly going insane from trying to keep up with it all. As it was, Jean's lower lip was constantly chewed raw, and Eren had murdered several pens and pencils with his incessant chewing as well.

 

   "Is it that physics shit you're working on?" Jean asked, begining to rinse out the equipment he'd been using. Eren's groan made a small smile twitch onto Jean's face; it had to be physics, it was one of his worst subjects. Somehow the school had decided that Eren's excellence in both Biology and Chemistry, two completely different sciences, meant that he would be just as good in Physics. Which obviously wasn't the case, at least for Eren. Plus having said shitty science class for first period was absolutely ruining his desire to even show up for school.

 

   "Why the fuck do I have to learn about this? I'm not gonna be doing anything with physics once this year ends." Eren's whining was muffled slightly by the table, but Jean could clearly hear the frustration as he reached the mixing bowl and spoon, that still had dough clinging to the sides. Normally, Jean wouldn't condone eating raw dough, but Eren just looked so tired and defeated by that stupid class...Without further thought, Jean strode over to where Eren was slumped, and slammed the bowl down, spoon clattering inside. Eren jumped high enough to bang his knees against the underside of the table, and was about to curse Jean out for the new bruise he would be developing, until he saw the bowl of doughy excellence.

 

   "Oh my god, marry me Jean," Eren whispered reverently as he shoved the spoon into his mouth. Eren was so focused on the bowl that he didn't notice Jean turning bright red.

 

* * *

 

   It was the last full day of school, before all the finals would start. Of course most of the students (as well as some teachers) had checked out well before today, but some teachers insisted on revision or something. Eren and Jean had only shared two classes, English and History, both early in the day, and their English teacher insisted on writing short stories and reading them to the class for the last three days. Jean had immediately volunteered to go last, and Eren volunteered to go first. Jean stuttered and mumbled his way through the story he wrote, his ears a beacon of how embarrassed he felt, in front of everyone. Eren had tried to give him an encouraging look before the bell rang, but there was only so much encouragement anyone could feel when their classmates were loudly complaining about how terrible his stupid story was. Before they parted for their next class, Jean made sure they would meet at the same spot they always had, before he skipped his next class to hide in the bathrooms.

 

   Jean didn't mind having to wait a while after school for Eren to join him at their meeting spot. It was technically on the other side of the school from where his last class was, and Jean's last class was literally two steps down the hall this year, so it wasn't unusual for Eren to take five or ten minutes to get over to their meeting spot. The halls cleaned out very quickly, no one really wanting to hang around when they could retreat home to air conditioning. As fifteen, then twenty minutes after the final bell passed, Jean started worrying. Was Eren talking to his teacher? Why hadn't he texted Jean saying he'd be late to their meeting spot?

 

   As it approached twenty-five minutes after they normally met up, Jean decided to go searching for Eren. Jean tried to tap down the bubbling nervousness as his mind traitorously whispered that Eren had decided to ditch him, 'cause who would want to hang out with a guy like Jean at all? Glancing out a window, Jean froze as he saw a flurry of commotion out by the school's track. It looked like a fight...With a familiar brunet in the middle of it all.

 

   Jean hadn't moved so fast since track team back in middle school. It felt like seconds before he was charging into the middle of the fray, dragging Eren away from the swinging fists of who he recognized vaguely as Thomas from English. A stray fist smacked into Jean's mouth, stunning him slightly, as Eren struggled out of Jean's attempt to hold him back. But seeing an opportunity to flee, Thomas and the rest of his group ran off, Eren still spitting curses after them. Jean let himself flop onto the hard ground, lightly pressing against his lips and coming away red, and looking at Eren who had started to chase after the guys.

 

   "Eren, what the fuck was that shit about?" Jean spat, Eren stopping in his tracks when he heard Jean's voice. Summoned to his side, Eren knelt down to check on Jean's lip, ignoring his own black eye and bruised knuckles. Jean smacked his hands away, glaring daggers and waiting for a response. Eren huffed as he pulled Jean to stand up, not meeting his eyes.

 

   "Those fuckers were talking shit. So they got hit," He answered with a shrug, as if it was the msot natural thing in the world. He wasn't about to tell Jean that the shit they were talking about was of Jean, for being so terrible at public speaking. Nor was he going to tell Jean about how he had seen red when the group had started making shitty jokes about Jean's unknown sexuality being 'obviously a fucking fag' after his performance in English.

 

   (Eren wasn't going to mention that he thought Jean's short story was beautifully poetic, or that all Eren could think of was writing poetry about Jean's hands as they shook while holding his paper). (He also wasn't going to think about how adorable Jean looked every day after school with his cute apron on, making cookies specifically for him).

 

   "C'mon, let's head home now," Eren muttered, ripping himself from his stupid thoughts, and dragging Jean along behind him once more. Jean was silent the entire way back to his place, and he couldn't quite get the idea of Eren with a slightly blood-stained mouth smirking at him out of his head.


End file.
